Escape
by Jace loves me
Summary: This is my life. I can't escape. Rated K , One-shot. Thank you Rippingbutterflywings for beta-ing!


**Hey guys.**

 **Thank you, rippingbutterflywings for being an awesome beta and putting up with all my one-shots lately. I appreciate it!** **J**

 **So another one-shot. Tell me what you think.**

 **Clary POV**

I just got home, and there's already screaming.

My mother walks to the stairs and glances down. My father is still screaming at Jonathan, my youngest brother. I wonder where Sebastian, my oldest brother, is. My mom, Jocelyn, turns around and tells me to stay at the top of the stairs, to not come downstairs with her and enter the battlefield. She goes downstairs, sighing, and enters my Jonathan's room. I sit down on the top stairs and put my elbows on my knees.

I pull out my phone and text my best friend, Simon.

 _'It's happening again. Please distract me.'_

The response was instantaneous.

 _'What's going on this time?'_ He asked me.

 _'Dad is yelling at Jonathan. I just got home but he was already yelling,'_ I said.

' _Clare, I wish I could help but my dad says I have to put my phone away for the night. You know how he is about this kind of stuff. I'm sorry I have to go right now. I wish I could stay and make you feel better.'_

 _'It's fine. I'll be okay. I'll get through this one. Bye.'_

 _'Bye, I'll text you in the morning,' he says._

I went outside, grabbing a camping chair along the way and sat in the middle of my backyard.

I go through my apps, and finally decide on playing _Crossy Road_. After a while, I hear the back door to my house slam shut. I look back and find my dad sitting on the stairs with his hands in hair and his elbows on his knees. I got up and sat farther into my backyard. I didn't want to be anywhere near him. I ignore his presence for a while, until he finally went back inside.

My little brother was still inside screaming and crying. My mother is downstairs trying to calm him down. I wonder how bad it is this time. My father is outside in the front yard this time when I find him, and I walked toward him quietly, playing nervously with my hands in front of me.

"Daddy?" I say quietly.

"What is it, Clarissa?" His voice was rough.

"Well, you asked me to baby-sit Jonny while you and mom are at work, and I was just wondering if you still wanted me to baby-sit."

He ran his hand through his hair. "I honestly don't know Clary. I have tried over and over with that boy and he just never listens. I don't know what to do about him anymore! It makes me feel like I've failed him as a parent and everybody keeps telling me that that's not true, but it has to be for him to keep acting this way!" My father groaned, frustrated.

"I'm sorry daddy," I whispered.

He shrugged his shoulders, and mom came walking out. She started talking to him in a calming voice, as she always did. I started to walk down my driveway, preparing to take a walk around my block in the dark when my mother shouted after me.

"Clarissa! Where are you going?"

"For a walk around the block, mom!"

"You can't go by yourself! Come back!"

"I don't want to be here and it's just around the block mom!" I shouted.

"I've heard enough Clary, get back to the house!"

I groaned and started walking back to the house. Before I could get to my room, I decided against it and went down to Jonathan's room.

"Why do you do it?" I ask him.

"Because I don't want to stop what I'm doing," he replies.

"Why do you do it when you can see how much it hurts your family? It hurts us Jonathan. Do you think I like coming home to you screaming? It hurts me Jonny."

"I don't want to stop getting in trouble. It's the only way I get any attention anymore."

I sighed and walked out of his room.

When I got to my room, I blasted the music from my phone and started cleaning my room. Every song I listened to just reminded me of my current situation, and eventually I broke down crying.

I can't deal with this for much longer. I'm only thirteen. But I can't get away from it. I can't go to Simon's house. His life is just as bad as mine. Worse even.

This is my life. I can't escape.

 **Another downer guys. Sorry.**

 **Based on recent events in my life.**

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Jace loves me.**


End file.
